Por Que a Galinha Atravessou a Rua?
by kiky will
Summary: Por Que a Galinha Atravessou a Rua? Essa simples pergunta respondida pelo Elenco de Naruto. Comedy!


Por que a galinha atravessou a rua

**Por que a galinha atravessou a rua?**

**Repórter:** Estamos aqui, com um furo Exclusivo no Anime Naruto, nos foi autorizado fazer nossa pergunta. Por que a galinha atravessou a rua?

**Naruto:** Pra comer Ramen, dattebayo!!

**Sasuke:** Para se vingar da sua irmã galinha que assassinou todo seu galinheiro.

**Sakura:** Para agarrar o Sasuke-kun. Hein?! Agarrar o Sasuke-kun!? Mas o Sasuke-kun é meu!! VOLTE AQUI SUA GALINHA OFERECIDA!!

**Kakashi:** Yare, Yare... Por que do outro lado tinha uma banca de revista onde tinha uma edição especial de Icha Icha paradise! _– atravessa a rua correndo –_ Eu quero!

**Neji:** Ora, Imagine se uma galinha iria conseguir atravessar a rua! Só eu consigo fazer isso! _– tenta atravessar a rua –_ lálálá _– Quase é atropelado –_ MAMÃÃÃEEEE!!

**Lee:** POR QUE ELA ERA UMA GALINHA MUITO EMPENHADA QUE QUERIA PROVAR PRAS OUTRAS QUE COM TRABALHO DURO PODE-SE SUPERAR UM GALO-GENIO!!

**Tenten:** Pra tentar alcançar um galo sensei louco e competitivo, um mini-plagio do Galo sensei e um galo arrogante que nunca a espera também.

**Gai:** PARA DERROTAR A SUA GALINACIA-DISTRAIDA-E-BOA-VIDA-RIVAL!!

**Shikamaru:** Ela estava com preguiça e ficou desse lado mesmo.

**Ino:** Pra cortar o barato de uma galinha testuda que acha que pode pegar o galo dela!

**Chouji:** Tem uma churrascaria do outro lado... APOSTO QUE EU CHEGO PRIMEIRO QUE ELA!!

**Asuma:** Ela estava fugindo de um galo gor-- Quer dizer de ossos grandes que queria que ela pagasse a conta do churrasco.

**Hinata:** _- vermelha -_ A-ano... O-o-ore w-w-a... _– desmaia –_

**Kiba:** Para levar seu pintinho de estimação ao veterinário. A tia gostosa que tem lá não conta!

**Kurenai:** Aquela galinha era uma ilusão _– some –_

**Shino:** ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**Gaara:** Para brincar na areia.

**Temari:** Pra arrancar o coro de seu irmão mais velho que roubou sua maquiagem!!

**Kankuro:** Pra fugir da irmã que quer arrancar seu coro por que pegou a maquiagem dela emprestado sem pedir.

**Tsunade:** Po'que láh tinhaaaaahhh mmmmmuuuuiiiiitho Saquêêêêêêê!!

**Shizune:** Pra lembrar a dona do galinheiro que ela tem que trabalhar.

**Jiraya:** Pra ver galos pelados na terma. _– cara pervertida –_

**Orochimaru:** Pra pegar o corpo de um galo muito bonitinho, gostoso e sexy que ela almeja. Ui.

**Kabuto:** Pra tentar não perder seu Galo pra um outro galo "muito bonitinho, gostoso e sexy que ele almeja.".

**Kimimaru:** _- tosse, tosse, tosse... Morre – _

**Pein:** Pra por o seu 23º piercing.

**Konan:** Por que o Pein é invencível!! Ò.ó

**Zetsu:** _– voz normal –_ O que você acha? _– outra voz –_ Eu não acho nada! _– voz normal – _Eu também não _- outra voz –_ Então nos não achamos nada? _– Voz normal –_ Acho que... _– Outra voz –_ Ela precisava de um-- _– voz normal –_ Psicólogo. _– duas vozes –_ hmmmm...

**Hidan:** Para venerar Jashin-sama!

**Kakusu:** Ela tinha apostado muita grana com outra galinha, ganhava quem conseguisse atravessar a rua mais rápida... Será que se eu atravessar mais rápido eu fico com a grana das duas? _– corre pra atravessar –_

**Deidara:** Ela era uma Galinha bomba, uh! E queria provar que a arte é um estouro se explodindo no vidro de um carro, uh! ART IS A BANG!!

**Sasori:** Por que ela acreditava que arte era uma coisa eterna, e ia se auto-empalhar na loja do outro lado da rua.

**Kisame:** Por que o Itachi-san mandou.

**Itachi:** Pra atazanar a vida do seu otoutou emo.

**Tobi:** _- voz de criança -_ Por que a galinha-senpai conseguir se juntar a akatsuki \o/... _– sinistro –_ E depois capturar a Kyuubi!

**Kyuubi:** Pra conversar com alguém... Dentro da barriga de alguém é muito solitário sabia?! Eu tenho sentimento sabia!? Eu acho que vou me juntar a causa do Sasuke!! _– franja emo – _Os Fortes Também Choram! T.T

**Shukaku:** Eu quero o sangue daquela franga, HAHAHAHAHA!!

**A instituição protetora dos animais de Konoha informa: Nenhum galináceo se feriu na filmagem desse besteirol!**

**-¹ POW ¹-**

**Naruto:** UMA GALINHA FOI ATROPELADA DATTEBAYO!!

**Sasuke:** Morreu, fraca!

-

-

-

-

**N/a: É eu sei que foi um besteirou! ;P Merece review?!**


End file.
